


Partners with Benefits

by MissCherryBomb



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Arima is only a cameo, Explicit Sexual Content, Furukane, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCherryBomb/pseuds/MissCherryBomb
Summary: Furuta proposes his boss to become something more than just partners at work...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I have no idea why I wrote this; it's pure angst and sin.
> 
> Big thanks to @SuperSaiyanHollow for betaing it!

 

Kaneki deeply inhaled the chilly, evening air atop a balcony of CCG headquarters. He observed the city and tried to clear his mind. Recent events, most notably the fact that he got his memories back, overwhelmed him. There was no one he could disclose his problems to. At this point, he didn’t trust anyone. He had to keep the mask of Haise Sasaki on and let nobody take it off.

Kaneki’s musings were stopped by the sound of footsteps on the balcony’s tiling.

“Ah, I’ve finally found you, Sasaki-san.” Kaneki heard the voice of his current partner, Furuta Nimura, behind him. He cringed.

“Are you okay?” Furuta asked, placing his hand on Kaneki’s right shoulder. “My, oh my, you’re so tense, boss,” Furuta stated and started massaging his shoulders and neck. Furuta’s touch was firm, but gentle; it gave him a nice feeling. Soon, Kaneki realized that he enjoyed it too much, so he turned around to face to his partner and exclaimed, “Stop it!”

“I’m sorry, I just wanted to help…” Furuta apologized.

“I don’t need anybody’s help!” Kaneki cried out in a harsh tone.

“Actually, you seem like you do. You look like something has been bothering you for awhile. What is it? I’m your partner, you can tell me!” Furuta reassured with a wide smile.

“Actually, no, I can’t,” Kaneki firmly opposed.

“But, why? I just want to help,” Furuta insisted.

“Just don’t touch me without my consent, okay?”

“Okay, but why? Was it bad?”

“That’s not the point…”

“Ha, so it wasn’t bad!”

“Furuta, please stop it…”

“So, what’s the point, then?”

“For the love of god, shut up!” Kaneki burst and took ahold of Furuta by his throat. “Don’t you dare forget who you’re dealing with!” Kaneki’s left eye instantly turned black and red.

“I’m a CCG investigator; I’m not afraid of ghouls,” Furuta spluttered thanks to the vice-grip on his throat. Kaneki let him go. Furuta fell limply onto the floor and grabbed his throat to rub at the newly formed bruise.

“I’m sorry,” Kaneki whispered as Furuta coughed a few times. Then, he slowly stood up.

After that, the balcony’s door was opened. Kaneki and Furuta turned their heads to see who was joining them. It was Arima. He briskly took only one step forward and completely unaware what had happened before, said: “Furuta.” The man bristled at the call of his name. “May I see you for a moment?” Arima added.

“Of course.” Furuta cleared his throat and smoothed his suit. After that, he walked away with Arima, leaving Kaneki to his thoughts.

* * *

 

Later on, Kaneki found Furuta in their office. He shyly entered the room, still feeling embarrassed by what had happened on the balcony. He hadn’t wanted to be so rough on Furuta, it had just happened. It was getting late, so there weren’t many investigators inside the building. They were alone in a small room. There were only a few desks and chairs in the middle of the office. Furuta was sitting at the one of the desks, organizing some papers.

“You are really good at that,” Kaneki praised him.

“Huh?” Furuta raised his eyes from the papers and looked at Kaneki.

“I mean at organizing papers.”

“Oh,” Furuta simply sighed.

“I see... You don’t want to talk to me, and I understand that…”

“You said you wanted some distance.”

“Yes, I did, and I want to apologize for my earlier behavior…”

“I’m listening.” Furuta left the papers on the desk and turned around in his chair to face Kaneki.

“The point _is_ that I’m going through a rough patch right now. I don’t want that to affect our work. I hope it won’t happen again.”

“I bet. You know, it’d be better, if you just talked to somebody openly.”

“Thanks for your advice, Furuta-san.” Kaneki smiled faintly. “Anyway, I’ll get going. I don’t want to interrupt your work.” Kaneki was about to walk away, but Furuta snatched his wrist.

“You’re not interrupting me at all, boss!” Kaneki looked at him surprised. He didn’t expect such behaviour from his subordinate. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have touched you,” Furuta grunted and let go of his hand. He looked away, biting his lip nervously.

“You see, I don’t know if I should be your boss anymore. I think I’ll ask the authorities to assign you a new one.”

Furuta gasped. His eyebrows rose and his eyes widened. “Can I at least know why?”

Kaneki sighed deeply. “I’ll be honest with you. I’m not comfortable working with you. Don’t take it personally, it’s not you, it’s me…”

“No offense, boss, but I can’t. You sound like a boyfriend who wants to break up with his partner.”

Kaneki couldn’t help but smile. “Furuta-san, you never take anything seriously, do you?”

“It’s my inner charm,” he teased with a grin.

“That’s right…” Kaneki blurted out.

“Excuse me, what did you say?” Furuta thought that he misheard him.

“Nothing, I mean that’s why we shouldn’t work together. You’re just too charming. I can’t let my personal feelings have an influence on our professional cooperation,” Kaneki cleared.

Furuta got up, leaning towards him, and said in a lowered voice, “But we’re both adults, I’m sure we can manage to keep private and working life separate, can’t we?”

Kaneki remained silent in a daze. He swallowed thickly. “What are you implying?” he asked his subordinate lowly.

Furuta placed his hand on Kaneki’s shoulder and said, “I mean, we can sorta be  partners with benefits. If you know what I mean...” He winked flirtatiously. Everything inside of Kaneki trembled. “Anyway, answer me when you’ve made up your mind. Goodnight, boss!” Furuta smiled brightly at him before leaving.

* * *

 

The next morning, Kaneki approached Furuta’s desk with two black coffees. His subordinate raised his eyebrows, and then asked him, “Is that for me?”

“Yes.” Kaneki smiled softly, but honestly.

“Oh, thanks, boss! You’re the best!” Furuta merrily exclaimed. Kaneki put one cup in front of Furuta, then he sat next to him, sipping his own coffee. He acted as if his conversation with Furuta yesterday evening hadn’t happened.

“No offense, boss, but you don’t look so good…”

“That’s because I didn’t sleep all night. There’s too much on my mind…” Kaneki explained with a sigh, hiding his face in his hands.

“Oh, the coffee will fix that!” Furuta claimed joyfully. Then, they both started working on reports.

They were working mindlessly in awkward silence until it was time for Kaneki to go to a meeting.

He got up with a sigh of relief and said, “I’m off to a meeting with other associate special class and special class agents.”

“Okay...” Furuta raised his eyes from the papers.” But, boss…”

“Yes?” Kaneki turned around.

“Your tie is lopsidedly tied as always. Can I fix it?” he asked, getting up.

“Yes, please.”

Furuta approached Kaneki and adjusted his tie. They were very close; Furta could even feel Kaneki’s breath ghost over his lips. He smelled strongly of coffee.

Kaneki stared at Furuta, then leaned in a little bit, and gently kissed his cheek. “Thank you,” he whispered.

Furuta stepped back abruptly. He was completely stunned. “You know, that’s harassment. I could sue you, boss,” he uttered with a serious face. Kaneki blushed immediately. “But, don’t you worry, I won’t do that.” Furuta grinned.

Kaneki smiled back. “Good. After all, we’re partners with benefits, aren’t we?” he asked with a snicker and walked away to the meeting, leaving Furuta alone in their office.

* * *

 

“Who’s your boss?” Furuta asked with a smirk.

“You are!” Kaneki cried out.

“Damn right!” Furuta took off his glove. Besides that, he was still fully dressed in his suit. “I’m your boss, and you have to listen to my orders. Now, spread your legs!” Furuta applied the cold lube to his fingers, rubbing them together to slick his digits. 

_You’re so easy, boss._

The day ended in Furuta’s bed, Kaneki lying there naked, disheveled, and cuffed to the bed frame. And, he was _completely_ okay with that. Furuta had asked Kaneki to call him ‘the boss’ while they were in bed. Kaneki wanted to please him, so he agreed to it.

Lying on his back, Kaneki shyly spread his legs a little while Furuta kneeled in front of him and slowly entered one finger into him. Kaneki was incredibly tight, so he tried to do it as delicately as possible.

“Ah, my subordinate is so thirsty for his boss, spreading his legs like a little slut.” Furuta thrust his finger faster and harder, _deeper_. Kaneki’s legs quivered as he let out a soft moan. This new sensation made him feel slightly uneasy, but at the same time needy for more.

Furuta sensed it, so he asked in a low voice, “Do you want more?”

“Yes, please,” Kaneki whined.

Furuta pushed another finger in to stretch Kaneki more and increased the pace. Soon, his fingers hit Kaneki’s prostate. An achy pleasure filled Kaneki’s senses. His face flushed red.

“Damn, I can see you’re enjoying this _too_ much. You’re already so hard.” He looked at Kaneki’s straining erection, a little bit of pre-cum oozing out from his head. When Kaneki was properly stretched, Furuta pulled out his fingers.

“Huh, why… why did you... stop?” Kaneki inquired, breathless.

Furuta hovered over Kaneki’s body, their faces mere centimeters apart, and hissed: “I am the one who’s in control here. Don’t ask any unnecessary questions. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Kaneki shortly replied, staring in Furuta’s eyes. His look was so wild and intense  that Kaneki got chills.

“Yes, _boss_ ,” Furuta corrected him.

“Yes, boss,” Kaneki repeated whiningly, writhing under him to get him to hurry up.

“Good boy.” Furuta got back into a sitting position. “Now tell me, how much do you want your boss?” Furta asked with a sweet voice, untying his cravat.

“Very much!” Kaneki’s voice cracked, his body trembled.

“What do you want me to do with you?” Furuta was taking off his jacket now. Then, he tossed it on the floor.

“I want you inside of me boss…” he whispered hoarsely, watching Furuta who slowly undid his shirt and then removed it, showing off his well-built, but not too muscular, torso. He kneeled in front of Kaneki once again.

“Ah, my subordinate, so whiny… so you want a little bit of this…” Furuta said, unhurriedly undoing the button on his pants, slowly unzipping his fly. Then, he let his pants to fall down to his knees.

“Yes, boss…” Kaneki mumbled. He wanted to touch Furuta so bad, but his damn wrists were tied.

“If you want it, you have to be more _specific_!” Furuta shouted firmly in his face.

“I want you to fuck me, boss!” Kaneki screamed as he wiggled around the bed, trying to escape the cuffs.

“Ah, that’s better! So desperate! I like it!” Furuta freed himself from his pants and, without paying much attention, he threw them behind him onto the floor. Then, he took off the last part of clothing he was wearing (his underwear), literally yanking it off because of his aching erection. He reached over to the nightstand to take out a condom which he quickly put on, longing to finally shove himself inside Kaneki. Despite the hurry, he carefully applied a generous of lube, so that this would be as painless as possible. 

“I’ll fuck you so hard, you won’t be able to walk!” he exclaimed with a vicious smile, slowly easing the head in. Then, he teased his partner with gentle movements, letting him adjust to the thickness of his member. Kaneki groaned.

“Does it feel good?” Furuta asked innocently, tilting his head a little bit to his right. He delicately ran his fingers over Kaneki’s body, starting with his face, down his chest. He stopped to rub circles around Kaneki’s nipples, then went down to his stomach, pausing to caress his hips. A comforting touch made everything better.

“Yes, boss.” Kaneki tried to put his thoughts together. Furuta’s thrusts became deep enough to hit Kaneki’s prostate which made it hard for him to think clearly. What’s more, he was steadily moving his hips faster and faster. Furuta grabbed Kaneki’s cock and started stroking it. The dual sensation of being fucked and having his dick caressed sweetly drew him nearer to his climax.

“Boss, faster…” Kaneki murmured, his eyes closed and body arching a little bit.

“As you wish…” Furuta simpered and increased the pace of his hand on Kaneki’s length.

Soon, an orgasm rushed through Kaneki’s body, ending up in Furuta’s hands. Furuta focused on speeding up his thrusts while Kaneki whimpered under him, his walls still sensitive after the orgasm. Not much longer, Furuta climaxed as well. He gradually withdrew, groaning once his limp member slipped free. He collapsed on the bed next to Kaneki. They were both tired and covered with sweat, but fully satisfied. They spent a while in a moment of bliss, until Furuta started cleaning himself up. He wiped off his hands before removing the condom. Next, he kissed Kaneki’s forehead and uncuffed him, innocently asking, “Are you okay, boss?”

"Yeah," he said through his laborious pants, "I'm fine," Kaneki answered, though his wrists ached a little because he had been shackled in the cuffs meant for ghouls from quinque metal. He started rubbing them. Furuta sat next to him and petted Kaneki’s messy, sweat soaked hair before he grabbed Kaneki’s wrists, and carefully examined them. He spotted the weak marks that the cuffs left. Feeling guilty, he started massaging Kaneki’s wrists.

“Oh, thank you…” Kaneki said, “You don’t have to do it, it’ll regenerate in a while…”

“But I want to...”

After a while Kaneki pushed Furuta onto the mattress. Furuta’s eyes widened. What’s going on? He was the one who had everything under control thus far. Kaneki leaned over Furuta’s body and placed his head near his. Then, he whispered in his ear, “But, next time, I’ll be on top…”

“So, there will be next time?” Furuta chuckled.

_You’re so easy, Rank 1._

Kaneki leaned back to see Furuta’s face, “Yeah, why not? After all, we’re partners, right?” He smirked.

“Right,” Furuta agreed, kissing his partner’s lips tenderly, sucking on a plump bottom lip. Kaneki was the one to deepen the kiss, tongues lapping incessantly against one another. They kissed until they could kiss each other no more, but they both knew this would not be the last one.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you liked it!  
> Come say hi on tumblr @sugoi-pocky or @helter-skelter-re


End file.
